The turtle and the Half demon hybrid
by Arora Woodmnyx
Summary: "Oh Leo I'm sorry, but I can't we can't not until I face my demons" I sighed again and slipped from his gripped and kissed his forehead softly "Perhaps it is better this way"... FYI is is a cross over story of several shows shuch as this listed below but as well as the X-men and others please enjoy
Chapter one Deepest fears

Disclaimer I own nothing but my character azure and her mother Anari

I was walking down a dark, quiet street with very few street lights lighting up the street making it dim and relaxing. There was a slight warm breeze on this nice summer night. You were on your way home from a friend's house at 10 p.m. only because my parent's curfew was 11 p.m. I was taking the long way home wanting to enjoy the beautiful night. Hearing metal clanging coming and the sound of flesh meeting flesh from an alley cereous I went to see what it was. It was the Purple dragons fighting four fast moving figures. I stood and watched in awe wondering who the figures were and how they could be so good at fighting. One of the dragons saw you and pulled you up to him by your wrist. He put a small dagger up to your throat. "Freeze or the half breed dies!" he yelled. The four figures stopped and stared at me. Realizing that they were turtles but I thought they were kinda cute. "O-okay, Fong. Let's not get carried away." The one in blue said. Fong just pushed the dagger closer to my throat. I growled putting my ears back and bit his arm and whimpered as I felt the Knife bite deep into the soft flesh at the base of my throat I let out a whine my ears going back more than a little resenting the half breed comment. The one in red knocked Fong off guard and fought him. The one in blue caught you and held me bridal style while he and the other four climbed up to the rooftops. I started to feel dizzy and you mumbled out how you felt. The turtle looked down at you those strikingly blue eyes clouding with worry and said that everything was gonna be okay. You looked o into indigo blue eyes and things started to get blurry. "My name is Leonardo. What's yours?" his voice was soft and warm a light tenor with slight hints of worry I looked up at him and did a little smile. Feeling too weak to speak but managing a faint whisper, "I'm Azure, It's nice to meet you." you said as you passed out. The last thing I heard was him say something about safety.

~Leo Pov~

I looked down at the girl in my arms she was unconscious blood trickled down her now her neck I looked over at Donny

"Don Can you patch her up?" I handed her over to Donny who wrapped bandages around her neck that's when I noticed the ears on top of her head and the tail behind her, a white silver color it seems. I kneeled and moved some of her back hair out of her face and she moaned softly her head moving my direction and I looked up at Don who had just finished patching her up.

"All done Leo" I nodded and picked her up bridal style again

"Everyone lets go" We started jumping across roof tops and Raph catches up with me

"Leo we rescued the girl or whatever she is why don't we just ditch her somewhere?"

"Raph we can't just ditch her somewhere, she got pulled into this because of us and it's only fair we make sure she is alright "

"Tch whatever Leo"

"You would do the same for Casey and April" after that her just took off ahead of us I sighed and shook my head as we slipped down the nearest man hole cover and started walking along the path way home. As we were walking I couldn't help but be drawn to her face again, it's like part of me wanted to memorize every inch of her face. I frowned deciding to talk to master splinter about this.

~Azure POV~ 

I vaguely remember being carried by someone, but it felt safe so I slept when I woke up next I was on a Futon and I sat up washcloth falling off my forehead and I whimpered grabbing my neck.

"So you're awake young one" I looked up at the speaker he was or it was a brown rat that was human sized and had black and white makings I staggered to my feet whimpering as the dizziness came back and a familiar pair of green arms wrapped itself around me picking me up bridal style

"You shouldn't be out of bed" I looked up at him my ears back and I whispered

"I-it's you" he layed me back down on the futon and re wetted the washcloth putting it back on my forehead

"Just rest, and don't worry the rat is Master Splinter he won't hurt you and nether will I you still have a high fever"

"I-I'm sorry "He shakes his head

"Rest" I nodded and closed my eyes and slowly fall asleep.

~Splinter POV~

I watched my son as he tended to the girl "Leo my son, you seem to care for this girl" he sighs softly his blue eyes clouding with confusion

"Master splinter I don't understand why I have all these feelings about her I mean we only just met, yet I care so much about her"

"Humm"

'~Azure POV~

I twitched my ears and opened my eyes "I suppose that's partly my fault" They both looked down at me in surprise

"What do you mean partly your fault" I coughed gasping lightly

"It's because I'm a half demon it's to see if you're my mate, you see every demon and half demon has someone they are meant to be with for the rest of their life and when they meet each other they will know that they've found their life partner" I whimpered and Leo's blue eyes clouded with concern his blue mask crinkling with worry

"Azure are you in pain?!" I nodded weakly grabbing at my throat and he grabbed my hand calling for Donny the last thing I remembered was Leo's worried face before I passed out.

The next thing I remember is waking up to the beeping of machines now in a hospital bed and a turtle tall with olive green skins and a purple mask buzzing around me. He looked over and smiled at me a gap in his teeth and I giggled then it turned into a cough and he frowned coming over feeling my forehead

"Hum you still have a fever; I bet it's from the poison left in your system, although I am amazed at your healing abilities their faster than normal" I stiffened and looked away hiding my eyes with my bangs

"You're not a normal half demon are you?" I sighed coughing

"No your right my father isn't human he's a mutant, please don't tell anyone especially not Leo"

"I see you seem to have feelings for my brother" I blushed and sat up wincing slightly

"Maybe I do but I can't act upon them your brother saved my life that's it I owe you all for saving me but my destiny is ever moving and the wheels of fate don't stop for anyone" He frowned trying to stop me

"Heay you should lay down the poison is still in you and you're not well enough to move yet by the way I'm Donny" I looked at him

"So you're Donatello how many of you are there?" He grinned rubbing the back of his neck

"There are four of us me Leo, Raph, and Mikey"

"So you're named after the four renaissance masters Leonardo, Donatello, Rapheal, and Michelangelo" He blinked at me in surprise and I chuckled

"Surprised?"

"Yes how did you know?"

"Well it's easy once you think about your nick names there aren't many names that start with those names" I sub consciously rubbed my knuckles then the door was flung open and a girl with red hair started squeezing me to death babbling in high pitched noises

"April can't breathe and you're hurting my ears" she gasped letting me go covering her mouth as I coughed rubbing my chest

"Azure I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, are you hurt?" I grinned at her joking

"I think you bruised my rib cage other than that I'm just fine" she rolled her eyes and I laughed and started coughing that's when Leo came in

"Hey what's going on in here "startled I almost fell out of bed when he caught me again and I blushed and he grinned down at me "Feeing much better I see, and it seems you know April"

"Well yea I know April because she's my cousin" they both blinked and looked from me to April and back and I rolled my eyes "Her mother is my dad's sister"

"Ohh" they both said I sighed and teleported out of Leo's arms and that startled them both

"How did you do that?" April giggled

"Isn't it obvious her human side isn't human at all she's a hybrid her human half is mutant" I grinded my teeth and lowered my head so my bangs coving my eyes

"Thanks a lot April" she covered her mouth as I pushed past her and Leo stalking towards the exit I stopped panting grabbing my rib cage muttering about dam poisons and Leo came up behind me wrapping an arm around my waist absentmindedly rubbing circles on my hip

"Azure it doesn't matter what you are to me, but you're not well enough to be up and about"

"Leo let go of me please you don't understand, I can't have any friends I can't ever love my life is bound by fate and I won't let you be hurt too, I can't…I won't let you end up like him"

"I don't care you're fate my fate we make our own destiny, and end up like who?" I flattened my ears hesitating

"Is that ok, can I make my own Fate can I let the past go?"

"Yes" I sighed and passed out in his arms the next time I woke up I was in a bed again I turned my head to the right and Leo was right there his arms folded his head lying on his arms sleeping

"L-Leo?" He looked up smiling at me

"Azure oh good your awake "

"Leo where am I? Is this your room?" he blushed and nodded

"Yeah Don said that it would be quieter for you in here and you could rest better"

"Leo would you oh never mind"

"No Azure what is it?"

"Please Leo my friends call me Zue, at least the ones I had I haven't seen them in years, but Leo would you mind staying with me I'm so tired of being alone" he smiled and crawled behind me on the bed blushing and wrapped an arm lightly around me

"Sure Zue I'll stay as long as you want me to".

~the next morning~

I slowly woke up blinking the sleep from my eyes groaning softly I started to sit up but a weight on my torso stops me confused I looked down at my waist where a green muscular arm was draped I blushed remembering everything from the previous day the blush slowly faded and I smiled lightly watching the turtle sleep and then I sighed

"Oh Leo I'm sorry, but I can't we can't not until I face my demons" I sighed again and slipped from his gripped and kissed his forehead softly "Perhaps it is better this way" I walked out of his room passing Donnie who opened his mouth to say something but I shook my head firmly. "Donatello please leave it it's better this way please, I cannot cause trouble for you or your family more than I already have it's better we do not see each other again I owe you for saving me but I must stay away for your own safety" with a cut nod to him I left and started walking down the sewer line sighing softly in defeat my shoulders slumped. I passed April and Casey on my way through the sewer and April stopped putting her hands on her hips and snaps

"Really you're doing this again Azure?!" I sighed and stopped my voice cam

"April we've been over this a dozen times, and my father has even told you that until HE is taken care of we must maintain a distance from all no matter how much it hurts us "

"Damit Azure then let someone help you!" our voices grew louder and the turtles even splinter walked up to Casey keeping their distance

"Damit April trust me I would love to but the fact of the matter is HE always finds out and they end up hut I WILL NOT GO THROUGH IT AGAIN!" I pivoted on my heel facing April growling softly

"NO AZURE YOUR JUST SCARED YOU"LL BE PROVED WEAK!" snarling I finally lost my self control

"APRIL I COULDN'T GIVE A DAM ABOUT WETHER I LOOK WEAK OR NOT IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WHITH OH STRONG I AM OR NOT, I DON'T GIVE A DAM IF I AM KILLD BY STRYKER BUT ILL BE DAMMED BEFORE I LET HIM HURT ANYMORE OF MY FAMILY HE'S NEARLY KILLED DAD 4 TIMES THIS YEAR, HES GONE AFTER WALLY AND RICHARD TOO, I AM NOT GOING TO RISK IT! ESPICALLY AFTER LOOSING JAYSON AND THEN HIM BEING BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE BY THE LAZARUS PIT NO FUCKING THANKS TO RA AL GHUL WHO FUCKING GOT HIM KILLED IN THE FIRST PLACE AND NOW MY OLDER BROTHER TURNED MONSTER IS OUT THERE RUNNING AROUND KILLING AND HES EVEN MORE OF A DANGER THAN STRYKER! I REFUSE TO LOOSE ANYONE ELSE ANYONE SO DON'T EVEN FUCKING START WITH ME, YOU THINK THE SHREDDER IS BAD STRYKER OR JAY MAKES HIM LOOK LIKE A CUDDLY KITTIN I FIGHT EVERY DAY AGAINST STRYKER AND JAY HELL EVEN MY OWN DAM UNCLE WANTS ME DEAD I FIGHT TO KEEP THEM AWAY FORM ALL THOSE I CARE ABOUT SO FORGIVE ME IF IM DISTANT ITS BETTER IF YOUR AS FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE FROM THESE FIGHTS CAUSE THEY WOULD RUIN YOU IONNCEANCE FOREVER LIKE IT DID MINE!" panting softly my voice horse I spun back around and walked away without bothering to look back…


End file.
